Dragon bond
by hadesgate51
Summary: adopted from Kindred01 Harry was at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, with Charlie when he meets Charlie mate, Yaoi, Mpreg
1. pre

_**Hello readers I just recently read Kindred01's story "human dragon." So because of how much room there is in the beginning and then end I asked if Kin would let me turn it in to a bigger story. I'm really glad Kin said yes so without further ado here it is!**_

_**I don't own harry potter**_

**Dragon bond**

Prologue

Charlie smiled as he walked thought the Dragon Sanctuary. He had been working here for one year already and couldn't wait to find out that he could stay. As he walked by the springs he stopped dead in his tracks. The most beautiful human he had ever seen before was sitting in the water his head resting on top of his well build arms on the edge. His eyes closed adding to the peaceful look on his face his long goldish black hair floating behind him in the water. When the gorgeous male finally opened his eyes to look at what was around him he placed his snake like eyes on Charlie and Charlie couldn't breathe and his heart was pounding agents his rib cage. The red head final got control of his body and ran.

Three months later

Charlie nervously walked over to the biggest springs on the sanctuary. As he made it over the last hill he raised an eye brow confused as he saw two figures talking. The red head froze as he got closer. The younger male now stud gawking at his boss as the other male introduced him to the man he had spent the last three months dreaming about.

"Hello my names Endawn" Charlie just continued to stare, his boss smirk as he rolled his eyes

"Charlie my boy speak" the older male said laughing

"Mr. Thornhill can we have some privacy." Endawn asked the other male nodded before taking off

"Well beautiful" Endawn said smirking as Charlie's head snapped up a pink ting coloring his cheeks.  
"Have you ever heard of human dragons?"

A few years latter

Harry was at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, learning about Dragon from Ron's older brother Charlie Weasley,  
"Charlie the horntails are at it again" the teen screamed chuckling as three baby horntails tried to knock him over

Harry had already been there a week so far learning about all the dragons that lived in the sanctuary and helping out when he could, but his favorite part was when he got to take care of the baby dragon's that had been abandon by their mothers or were hurt and to the surprise of the dragon handlers they all seem to love Harry. "Norbert stop" Harry screamed laughing as Haggrid's dragon helped the other dragons tackle Harry to the ground.

Charlie smiled as he watched the younger male playing with the baby dragons in the small field. Before his mind clouded over with worry as his thoughts turned to seeing Harry in his bed under him crying out his name, Charlie shook his head trying to lose that thought as Harry walked over to him a group of dragons following the laughing green eyed teen.

"it's time for them to eat" Harry nodded as the large group of dragons behind him raced over to a group of loaded troves.

"Have fun" Charlie asked as he watched Harry fall backwards on to the grass covered hill beneath them.  
"What can I say I love the little guys" Harry said a huge smile on his face as he stared at the red head next to him.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own harry potter**

**Human dragon**

Chapter 1

3 weeks later Charlie sat with Harry in the teen's hut eating some muggle food and drinking muggle beer which shocked Harry to begin with. "I thought I should tell you about the human dragons Harry."

Harry looked at his red haired friend as Charlie took another swig of his beer.

"Human Dragons? I've never heard of those before what are they?" Harry asked as he took a sip of his beer, running his fingers though his hair Charlie was a little uneasy telling this information to the younger male sitting across from him.

"Human dragons are dragons that can take the form of a human being, it's so they can connect to the world a little better, they are very intelligent and understand everything you say or think."

"Wow! they sound amazing." Harry said his green eye wide open in awe

"Oh they are, great to talk to but…"Charlie looked down at his beer

"But what?" Charlie looked at Harry before rubbing the back of his head, and then pulled his shirt away to show a bite on his shoulder

"This was made by a human dragon years ago, I never told mum or dad about this, they would have blown their lids, these dragons don't mate with each other, they normally can't stand to look at each other, any way they don't mate with their own kind they mate with humans." Harry eyes went wide to the point he was thinking that they would have popped out of his head

"They what?"

"All the Dragon tamers here are mated to them." Charlie continued

"W…What about their young, you know when they have eggs or… something?" Harry asked

"Oh yes that part is a bit odd, we would carry the child, then when it's around time for the children to be born we kind of go into hiding until they are born, the human dragon will stay in either from as well as stay close by in case they are needed." Charlie finished Harry nodded before staring at the older male in front of him.

"What is your mate like?" Charlie cheeks grow pink before he could speak

For the rest of the night they talked about Charlie's human dragon and what happens when you met one, it was a lot for Harry to take in yet it all made sense to him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thank you for favoring or following this story. I wish you would leave review thought  
I don't own harry potter.**

**Adapted from Kinder01**

**Dragon bond**

Chapter 2

It was a couple of weeks after Charlie's talk with Harry and both were walking along the green, the dark hair teen's noise in his book and he was letting Charlie read through it every now and then, "Hello Charlie." Came a male voice behind them, the two young males stopped before Charlie turned around along with Harry,

"Hello Endawn it's been awhile." He said to the man now in front of him, Harry raised an eye brow before taking in the snake like eyes that looked at him with a knowing look. As he looked away from the other males captivating gaze Harry noticed the dark scale on his skin around his eyes travelling down the side of his face to his neck, his hair was long and looked like liquid golden black, for some reason Harry wanted to know how the other male's hair would fell between his fingers.

"Yes a long while…who is this?" he asked looking at Harry, the teen felt his heart rate speed up a small dusting of pink on his cheeks

"This is a friend of my brothers and mine, his name is Harry Potter, he is here to learn about the other dragons." He said, Harry notice how quickly Charlie submissively become around Endawn, the dragon moved closer to Harry before hooking his fingers under his chin and making the shorter male look up at him

"Ummm… such pretty eyes" Endawn murmured causing a shiver to run down Harry's spin

"Yes, they are." The red head said, Harry blushed and tried to look away, but Endawn made him looked back at him

"Tell me Charlie have you thought about it?" he asked, turning his head towards his mate, the teen looked between the two older males puzzled,

Endawn held eye contact with Charlie, Harry watched silently as they talked within their minds back and forth, until finely Charlie answered

"I have… he is beautiful don't you think?" Charlie asked a small hinting smile played on his lips as Endawn smirked

"A very rare beauty, shall we welcome him into our bond?" he asked, the red head. Charlie nodded as the dragon turned back to Harry, his green eyes showing a spark of hope  
"Would you like to join our bond?" Endawn asked, all Harry could do was nodded his head slowly

"Speak up little one?" Endawn order

"Y…Yes I want to join." He said feeling his throat tighten as he spoke

"Good, we will have heirs yet, we've been waiting for a third to join us Harry, Charlie is my mate but is unable to carry my young," a sad look ghosting over the taller males face before continuing "we learnt we need a third as I am older than most of my kind, shall we take this to the springs." He asked

**PLEAZ REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Yahoo, if this chapter gets in trouble I'll find another place to post it and add a link. oka**_

_**Adapted from Kinder01**_

_**Warning: lemon if do not like do not read**_

**I don't own anything**

**Dragon bond**

Chapter 3

"I need to call my bosses, if I just wander off with Harry they will come looking." Charlie stated Endawn nodded before speaking

"Do what you have to do, I will start by finding our young mates magical core."

Charlie nodded before pulling out his wand and two quick spells later he was done sending a message out to his bosses  
then returning back to Harry and Endawn the two having moved closer to the springs while he was gone.

Endawn pulled Harry's clothes off before nuzzled the pale skin letting his tongue touch areas of the younger males skin as he felt for Harry's core, a moan left the teen's lips as his eyes darken with each passing caress. The feeling of the dragon's large hands running over his skin throwing his hormones in to overdrive. Harry was so lost in the feeling he didn't notice when Endawn pulled him in to the water

"So many scars, poor boy" Endawn muttered a sad tone lasing the statement

"I don't need sympathy." Harry snapped a gasp escaping his lips as Endawn gentle rubbed over a sensitive spot just below his heart.

"No but you need love." Charlie said as he walked over to his mate and soon-to-be-mate by the springs, Charlie make quick work of his cloths placing them on the floor by the edge of the spring. Charlie smirked as be got behind Harry, his green eyes clouded and unseeing.

"I found his core, hold him still." Endawn order, a small smile on his lips as Charlie got hold of Harry's arms

"WHAT?" Harry yelled as he felt Charlie grab him, the teen now wide awake and panicked his body already starting to struggle agents the older males grip.

"Shhhh… Harry this is going to be painful, but try to relax." He said kissing Harry's shoulder, the black hair dragon nodded in agreement as he slowly placed his hand over Harry's heart and then moved it down so it was just under Harry's heart

"This will hurt and that I am truly sorry for." Endawn told Harry as he buried his claws into Harry's chest. Harry open his mouth in a silent cry tears brimming from his wide green eyes as Charlie ran his hand though his hair and tried to calm him, Harry slowly regained his breathing as Charlie continued the gentle caress and whispers. Harry let out a small sob just to close his mouth tight. when Harry open his mouth again he let out a high pitch scream

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRH!" before he fell limp in Charlie's arms, pulling his nails out of the human's chest Endawn looked at the sweat covered face now resting against Charlie's chest. The pained look on the younger males face slowly fading away to that of calm.

"That looked like it hurt more than it should have?" Charlie said worry as he placed a gentle kiss to Harry's brow

"It did, he had barriers around his core it made it harder for me to get to it." Endawn mused a frown on his face

"Barriers! Why would Harry have barriers around his core, he is a strong wizard I know that but he shouldn't be able to do that?" he said

"It's seems that it has been there since he was a child protecting him from harm, but what kind of harm would he need that kind of protect for?" Endawn asked his mate, still running his hand thought the soft inky black hair a puzzled look on his face

"I thought even you would have heard of Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived…" he got a blank look from his mate, sighing Charlie talked again

"Remember I told you why I left the Sanctuary for a while to help with a war…"he got a nod… "well I am sure your heard of Voldemort" …he got another nodded and a hissed at the name… "he's been trying to kill Harry since he was a baby, he killed his family and when he started at Hogwarts the dark lord came back, Harry was only 17 when he killed him, he died twice you know." Endawn looked at the small human in his mate's arms;

"No one will harm him now he has us." He said kissing Charlie on the lips and then Harry as well.

When Harry woke up he found himself laying on soft grass under a blanket, he was naked as the day he was born, he felt odd like he was seeing everything new  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked siting down next to the confused young male

"Oddly okay, what did he do?" Harry asked running two fingers over the place Endawn had ripped through before looking at Charlie.

"He bonded your magic to his and mine, you should feel stronger." He said as he handed him a drink of water, Harry took it a small smile on his face as he drunk some

"Where is Endawn?" Harry asked blushing when he notices Charlie was just as naked as he was,

"He's doing what the dom-mate does and gather food, he did this with me, he still does when he visits." Charlie said smiling

"So he doesn't stay long?" Harry asked a frown on his face

"No he and the others come once a month for a week, maybe two. But do not worry now there are two of us." He smiled; Endawn came back his prize in hand. They ate the wild boar he caught before slowly falling asleep.

**(Lemon ahead skip to next bold if you do not like)**

Endawn smirked as he looked down at his two mates before he started to shagg Charlie. The red heads eye snapping open as he felt his mate cage him under his body. Endawn licked down Charlie's body before returning to his kiss swollen lips. The human dragon nuzzling Charlie's neck as he started to quickly prepare his first mate

Harry rubbed his eyes as he looked for were the sound of panting was coming from. Harry watched as he saw Endawn pin down Charlie pounded into him with no mercy, this made the younger male becoming greatly aroused, Charlie looked over to their soon-to-be-mate before calling him over and Harry crawled over to them, evey moment showed Harry's feelings of uncertainly and nervousness yet the younger male still sat by them, Charlie pulled Harry by his hips towards him and took his hardening length into his mouth, Harry gasp throwing his head back as Charlie deep throated him. A victories smirk on Endrawn's face as he watched the two younger male but kept his hips moving.

"C…Charlieeee." Harry moaned as the red head took him down his throat, his eyed rolling back into his head as another moan and whimper ripped from his throat; Endawn smirked as he watched Harry's face as he thrusted into Charlie making the red head moan and cry out loader, Charlie used this chance to pushed his fingers into an unsuspecting Harry. Harry nibbled on his bottom lip in discomfort as Charlie's first finger breeched his entrance. Harry yelped as Charlie added the second finger and pushed his fingers in and out of him stretching Harry. The younger male letting out a choked cry as Charlie added the third finger hitting Harry's sweet spot. Endawn having stopped his molestation on Charlie after hearing his new mate yelp before starting up again. Harry was the first to cum and then the others followed.

Harry fell on to his back panting heavily as he looked up to see the sky mixed with rock, he then saw Endawn looking down at him "Are you ready?" he asked his snake like eyes running over Harrys form as the younger male shakily nodded  
" We need all of us to made our child." Endawn smiled running his fingers down Harry's cheek. "It will be a perfect start for us." He said to Harry as he slowly pushed himself into his new mate, the dark haired teen's eyes going wide as tears threaten to fall form them.

"Ahhhhh gods!" Harry cried out as he felt Endawn settle inside of him, he laid still breathing in and out slowly, feeling full and stretched. "I'm going to move, okay" Harry nodded his head yes as he wrapping his arms loosely around Endawn's neck. slowly Endawn take his time to build up speed as he carefully took his new mate making sure that he hit Harry's sweet spot with every thrust, Charlie watched as he stoked himself waiting for Endawn to finish, Endawn nuzzled into Harry's neck licking and sucking on his skin making the teen moan and cry as he came screaming again as his new mate bite down on his neck coming inside of the teen, "W…Wow." Harry said, chuckling Endawn smirked as he licked the blood off of the mating mark

"Charlie's turn." Endawn whispered, Harry looked at him confused for a moment as he felt the older mate slip out of him  
"We need to fertilize the eggs inside you now." Endawn smiled gentle running his fingers gentle over Harry's abdomen before moving to Harry's side

"Eggs?" harry asked shivering as Endawn leaned down and kissed his abdomen. Charlie moving so he now knelt in front of him rubbing his hand over the teen's body causing a shiver to run though out the younger male's body

"The dom will plant eggs into the sub, but with us he will not be able to fertilize then. That's where he needs me, to fertilize the eggs inside you, do you want that love." Harry blinked at the two older males "Yes I do." He said as he let Charlie pushed his cock slowly into him. A load moan escaping Harry's throat as the red head hit his sweet spot dead on. Before speeding up.

**(Lemon over)**

Hours later Endawn kissed his two mates goodbye leaving Charlie to look after the now drowsing Harry, the dragon giving the smaller male a gentle kiss on his lips before doing the same to his slightly swollen abdomen.  
They were not sure if Harry was pregnant yet but they held hope,

Charlie smiled at the younger male pasted out in his arms as he reach his hut he took Harry inside placing him onto the bed and climbed in with him. The black hair teen cuddling up to Charlie's chest with a small sigh as Charlie carded his fingers thought his hair.

Harry woke up to the feeling of a warm body next to him. Charlie's arms wrapped around him holding him close, pushing himself up Harry looked at the red head's face as he slept "What are you doing?" Charlie asked a playful smile on his face

"Watching you" Harry sighed kissing Charlie on the lips just to pull back "Is that wrong of me?"

"No not at all, it's rather nice waking up to someone next to me"

"Not in the next months if I'm pregnant…" Harry paled his hands wrapping around his abdomen protectively..." your sister is going to kill me." He muttered, looking at Charlie like he was going to be sick.

"Oh don't worry, I will tell mum that you and I have fallen in love and shared a wonderful night of passion and now you're pregnant with our child." He said rubbing Harry's stomach, this helped calm the younger boy down as he slid back into Charlie's arms

"Your mum will kill you."

"Who cares?" Charlie asked a huge grin on his face as he tackled Harry to the bed and caused Harry's mind to go blank. The only sound heard in the silent night air was cries of pleasure in till dawn

_**And that's all for now**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello sorry about the wait. Like with all my other storys I have been dealing with outside forces and I'm very sorry for that. So I apology by giving you all a double post, Hope you like it**_

_**Adapted from Kinder01**_

_**Warning: m\m\m slashing don't like don't read**_

**Human dragon**

Chapter 4

It had only been two weeks since the mating and Charlie couldn't wait to tell Endawn the news. But first things first "love, do you want to lie back down" the red haired male asked as he helped Harry stand up from next to the toilet. "That would be much appreciated" Harry moaned as they slowly walked to their bed. "I'm going to ask one of the other trainers to come have a look at you okay" Charlie whispered running his hand thought Harry sweat drenched hair. The teen groaned as he curled up into a ball on their bed.

Charlie frowned, kissing Harry on the cheek before heading outside to cast two quick massager spell. Within minutes he saw his boss and two female trainers running his way the two females making a bee line for the bedroom causing Charlie to snap his head in the direction of his boss.

"um…"  
"sorry Charlie they were worry with the fact that your bond is every fresh at the moment" answered leading Charlie to where the first female was gentle trying to coerce Harry into lying flat, the other one having returned with a small bowl of ice water. "Faye is he going to be alright" Charlie asked becoming very concerned  
"his body's just over reacting to the changes, Mary can you get some dragonweed" Mary nodded as she ran outside. "Charlie I need you to hold his hand" Faye ordered causing the red head to rush over .

"I got the dragonweed and some honey" Faye nodded before switch plays with Mary so the shorter brunette was hold Harry flat "okay Harry I need you to drink this, it'll help get rid of the pain" green eye looked at her before Harry nodded. Two big gulps later the younger male was sound asleep. Charlie Sighed as he was dragged into his living room by his coworkers

"I brought some extra in case he starts hurting again make sure that he takes it if he does" Mary said giving Charlie a meaningful look as before leaving. Faye grinned evilly as she slapped Charlie upside his head

"ow, what was that for" Faye glared " how dare you knock up one of our best students" she growled trying not to be too loud. Charlie bit his lip looking at the floor guilt. "Sorry we couldn't help it" Charlie whimpered causing the older women to slap him again before leaving. Charlie looked at his boss expecting to get reamed as well but all the older man did was smile at him before saying goodbye.

Charlie walked back into his and Harry's bed room just to curl up around the sleeping raven beauty he was so lucky to have.

Three days later found Charlie and harry at the spring. The older males feet in the water as Harry's head rested on his lap sound asleep "so this is where you two have been hiding" Endawn chuckled Charlie turned to the older male smiling as Endawn kneeled down for a kiss "should I wake harry up" Charlie asked smiling even bigger as Endawn kissed harry on the lips freezing "he's…" Charlie nodded as a look of pure unbridled joy graced Endawn's face "no, he need his rest"

"With how much he's showing we think there may be more than one" Charlie mused running his hand thought ink black hair. Endawn fell flat on his rear end at that if anyone had seen him they would have thought the human dragon either on cloud nine or high then a kite as little chuckles escaped his mouth. That is what harry woke to two hours later before being pick up and spun around.


	6. Chapter 5

_**And here's your next chapter**_

_**Adapted from Kinder01**_

**Dragon bond**

Chapter 5

Three months passed by before Harry went back to England for a little while to get things ready before he moved back to Romanian, his last stop was at the Weasley. He knocked on the door his hands warring a whole in his t-shirt as time seemed to slow waiting for the burro door to open, Molly open the door and smiled as she caught sight of black hair.

"Harry come in, Charlie said you were back and there was something you need to tell us." She beamed as Harry wondered if that look would last when she found out, he walks in smiling as he caught sight of Charlie.

"Ummm… yeah there is something I need to tell you." he said, there was a squeal and Harry eyes widen as the red hair blur jumped him knocking him back causing both to hit the floor harry's head make impact with the edge of a wooden chair.

"GINNY GET OFF HIM!" Charlie yelled pulling his sister off Harry and helped him up  
"Are you okay?" he asked his hands searching for any injuries

"Ummm … I don't think so,… my head…" Harry groaned, Charlie nodded gentle touched the back of Harry's head, a pained hiss escaping the younger male's lips. Charlie growled as he looked at his hand and saw blood on his fingers as he pulled them back.

"DAMN IT GINNY! You have to be more careful you IDIOT!" Charlie snapped his eyes glaring down his little sister as she faked innocents

"Sorry… I didn't mean to hurt him" Ginny defended looking at her hand knitting then together in fake guilt only as she glimpsed thought her bangs to see if her act was working did her eyes narrow as she watched her older brother support a now ill looking Harry and gentle whisper to him trying to keep the ill teen from panicking  
"why are you all over him?" Ginny asked barley holding back from snapping

"Charlie we have to do this now. She not going to wait and I am starting to feel sick." Harry said pain easily heard in his voice.

"Tell us what?" Came a male and female voice, looking around both Harry and Charlie saw Ron and Hermione, Harry's best friends smiling before rushing over to give him a hug  
"you alright mate you look kind of pale "Hermione nodded in agreement as she helped Charlie move him to a chair  
" I'm okay; just a little dizzy is all."

"So what do you need to tell us?" Molly asked as they took a seat in the kitchen, biting his lip Harry sighed and felt Charlie hand in his just to give it a tight squeeze

"Okay first off this didn't happen on a whim and we can't undo what we have done and we wouldn't even if we could" Charlie said causing puzzled looks to go around the room

"Harry and I have been bonded for over three months and now he is pregnant with my child." He said, the room went silent, Harry's fear increasing as he started nibbling on his lips

"Charlie!" Molly screamed frowning

"Nice joke Charlie, Harry isn't gay." Ron said, Hermione elbowed Ron and gave him a look asking 'are you really his best friend'  
"What he's not!" Ron protested

"Ron he dated two guys a year above us when we were at Hogwarts." Hermione informed him a frown on her face as he looked at her in disbelief

"What?! come on he's been dating my sister." Ron continue to protest. Hermione frowned harder and shook her head in the negative.

"Harry say Charlie is lying say it's not true?" Ginny whined, Harry shook his head no before opening his hoody to showed the small baby bump Charlie's hand automatically started to gentle rub circles on it causing everyone to looked at the two in shock

"We think its twins." Harry said looking down at the bump a soft smile on his lips as Charlie pressed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek

"Out." Molly snapped, Harry and Charlie looked up at her confusion and hurt clearly written on their faces

"Mum?"

"Get out! How could you Harry we had such hopes, and Charlie how could you steal your sister's boyfriend, they were getting married!" She said, Harry looked at Ginny angrily

"No! We're never getting married! Ginny did you tell her this blunt lie?" Harry asked already standing up from his chair. The pain from his earlier injury long forgoten

"Ginny?" Molly asked confused to why Harry would be so mad at such happy new to her at the time.

"no, because its true we are and you gave me this ring." She held out the ring on her finger and Harry just blinked at it, his eyes turning murderess "YOU BLOODY THIEFING BITCH" Harry screamed making very one in the room go wide eyed

"Ginny that ring was not yours to take, I've been looking for that ring everywhere, it was in a box of things Sirius left me, BLOODY HELL THAT THING ISN'T EVEN MINE IT'S MENT FOR REMUS GIVE IT BACK." Harry demanded, everyone in the room could feel the young males anger boil the sound of magic popping in the silent room and glass braking emphasizing the fact

"NO IT'S MINE!" Ginny yelled being the complete idiot she was and hold the ring closer to herself

"I never gave you that ring, that is the one Sirius left for me to hide from moony, give back that ring Ginny or so help me." Harry said walking over to the only red haired girl in the room his hand out palm up

"NOOO!" she yelled shoving Harry to the floor with a thud, Charlie jumping out of his chair as soon as he saw Ginny getting ready to go even farther.

"Are you okay?" he asked, Harry nodded and rubbed his stomach, Hermione ran over a glare on her face as she looked at Ginny, before she checked Harry over

"Are you sure Harry that was a bit of a fall?" Hermione asked, he gave her a watery smile

"I'm sure." He said

"Come on let's leave we will get the ring back another time." Charlie said as he helped Harry so he was standing up a hissed left his lips as he put weight on his left leg, turning back to look at his family Charlie glared  
"You have two days to send that ring to Romanian or I will make sure that this is reported" He said walking out of the house with Harry.

Endawn came back to the sanctuary two days when Harry reach a little over his 3 month mark and wasn't too pleased when he found out what happen, he knelt in front of Harry and cupped his face before gentle kissing him, Harry kissed back and smiled

"I will get you the ring " He said standing up

"You don't have too" Harry mused trying to get Endawn to stay a little longer

"Yes I do." Endawn smiled; he turned to Charlie and kissed him too before leaving them, Harry looked at Charlie worried as he saw the somewhat panicked look the other male wore

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked studying the way Charlie looked at him nervously

"Ummm no no…"

"Charlie?"

"okay, I've seen what human Dragons can do if someone hurts there mates." He said the dark hair teens stood up and warped his arms around Charlie neck kissing him on the cheek

"Do you think he's going to hurt them?"

"No I don't think so, but he might give them a scare." He said moving around and pulled Harry closer to him, Harry nodded in understanding

"Look why don't we go and get pizza." Harry asked smiling as he rubbed his small but noticeable baby bump

"Pizza, cravings?" Charlie asked an eye brow raised, Harry beamed at him as Charlie got his jacket and Harry's "Come on then." Harry nodded as he hopped up grinning as he put his jacket on


End file.
